Narashima Rose
by MistyInfinity
Summary: Dixie goes to visit Reiko in Japan but is the visit simply for a reunion?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any Rumble Rose Characters. The Rumble Rose Characters will be referred to by their English names. AU stands for Alternate Universe. This is loosely based of the game's storyline but the characters act as they do in the games. My Impurity stories are dark theme fictions.

* * *

**_Narashima Rose_**  
Chapter One

Dixie grabbed her belongings and followed Reiko into the car. The flight to Japan from Texas was a long one and it felt good to finally be off of that plane. This was Dixie's first time in Japan and Reiko had so many things she wanted to show her. Reiko's father Mr. Hinomoto wanted to meet this Dixie Reiko kept babbling about. All he knew about her was that Dixie and Reiko were friendly rivals.

To anyone who didn't know them the giddy girls looked like best friends. They might as well be if they're going to travel that far to visit each other. Most people would have just kept the friendship to being just pen pals. For Dixie and Reiko the idea wasn't too far fetched. As they arrived at the Hinomoto house Dixie was starting to feel nervous.

She soon was going to step into the house of her idol the late Kamikaze Rose. Dixie's friendship with Reiko had nothing to do with Kamikaze, but the fact can't be ignored. Dixie would like to tell Reiko what's wrong but now's not the time for it. Reiko and her family had to adjust living without Kamikaze Rose and bringing her up would probably sadden her.

It was a beautiful estate and in a nice neighborhood. Upon entering Dixie had to remember what it says in her travel guide. The Japanese removed their shoes when entering the homes as to not damage the tatami mat floors (or at least that's one reason). When in Rome you do as the Romans and respect the differences in the culture from your own.

"I'm home!" Reiko says to alert her father while Dixie unlaces her boots. Mr. Hinomoto comes into acknowledge the girls. Dixie looks just as Reiko described her. "Hmm well that didn't take long. Welcome home Reiko." says Mr. Hinomoto now turning to Dixie. "Ms. Clemets it's nice to finally meet you." Dixie is in awe of him, for a reason she really can't tell Reiko. No one wants to hear her father is hot.

As Dixie is about to extend out her hand Reiko grabs it. "Huh?" Reiko puts up one finger as if she's about to start instructing Dixie. First she has Dixie hands inter locked and held in front of her. Then she makes sure Dixie is standing straight up. And last Dixie can now complete the full motion. "Oh," Dixie exclaims slightly embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hinomoto," said Dixie as she bowed to him. Mr. Hinomoto laughed. "The pleasure is all mine. So Reiko are you still taking Dixie to that baseball game?" he asked. "Dad," Reiko whined. "It was supposed to be a surprise!" Mr. Hinomoto had forgotten it was a secret. "Oh yes Reiko I'm sorry I forgot you wanted to surprise her."

Dixie was surprised. "Reiko you like baseball?" she asked. "Yep but its more fun to play then it is to watch. I thought you would want to go and see a game since you said you liked sports." Reiko replied. "Oh sure that sounds like a lot of fun," Dixie smiled. Reiko was delighted. "Good so lets put your bags away and get to the stadium."

As they did Dixie got her things and placed them in a guest bedroom. The house looked huge from the outside but so the small rooms surprised Dixie a little. As well as the futon bed in the closet but that's fine because with all the things Reiko had planned to do, Dixie and Reiko won't be spending too much time in the house at all.

While exiting the house Dixie noticed all the different photographs around the house, many of them of Kamikaze Rose. Just your average happy family, Dixie thought. And with all that's happened its sad to know what torn them apart. "Dixie! Come on! You don't want to miss the game do you?" Reiko called. Dixie snapped out of her trance and smiled on her way to the awaiting car.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Narashima Rose_**  
Chapter Two

The small cultural differences between America and Japan were really becoming apparent to Dixie today. As a part of Dixie's weekend visit, Reiko is taking Dixie shopping in the Shibuya District of Tokyo. Tokyo is a small train ride away from Yokohama and there were a lot of school children on board. They were all dressed in uniform and were chatting loudly about a myriad of topics.

I'm sure glad we don't have school on Saturdays in America, thought Dixie. Sunday is usually the day for rest and relaxing but it appears that's when everyone in Japan has the most free time. So many stores here in Shibuya its almost to much to take in. Luckily for Dixie Reiko will be her very own Tour Guide Barbie. The girls enter a multi story building with levels upon levels of clothing options.

Dixie and Reiko and looking through all the various styles of skirts they have. "See anything you like," Reiko asked noticing Dixie fixated on a rack of clothing. Dixie didn't respond. I wonder what she's looking at, Reiko thought. Reiko walks over to see what has caught Dixie's attention from a distance she looks to be amazed.

With Reiko now getting closer that look of amazement happens to actually be a look of bewilderment. "Uh Dixie?" calls Reiko, curious as to what her plight is. "Why would anyone wear this," Dixie asked trying to make sense of it all. The skirt is a long simple black skirt. From the front there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with it.

Reiko turns the skirt around to see what the fuss is. The back of the skirt is made to look like its see through. The design is of a woman's backside meant to show through the skirt. Each skirt designed with different underwear and socking patterns. Reiko laughed, "Not my kinda thing but its funny." To Dixie it reminded of other comical clothing she would see in various trinket stores.

"This is the kind of joke gift you give to someone at a baby shower." Dixie said. "Really…okay." smiled Reiko mischievously. Dixie caught on. "As long as you get it in my size I won't care," Dixie smiled. "So when you getting pregnant?" Reiko questioned. "No time soon," Dixie blushed. "Uh huh sure…a likely story," said Reiko suspiciously.

"Oh come on now I already have my friends calling me an old maid and I don't need you to do it too," Dixie whined. "So people pester you about starting a family too?" Reiko asked. "Sure I am about that age so my family does make a big deal about it. So your Dad wants grandkids?" Dixie asked. "Not any time soon in fact he dreads the day. He thinks he's too young to be a grandfather," Reiko giggles.

"Aw I'm sure he'll change his mind. Someone needs to have the energy to chase around those kids," said Dixie. Reiko sighed, "And its not going to me." Reiko and Dixie finished up their shopping in Shibuya and decide to visit another district in Tokyo called Harajuku. Reiko wanted to go to a specialty store that carries cellular phone design cases.

Dixie once again finds herself dumbfounded. The teenagers surrounding this place all have an unique manner of dressing. It's like stepping into a costume player's heaven. "Um Reiko I feel a bit odd here," said Dixie. "No problem!" said Reiko. Out of her bag she pulls out a hat and places it on Dixie's head. "There you go, now you fit in," Reiko smiled mirthlessly.

Dixie decides to keep the cat faced hat on and is now dazzled by the display of cell phone design cases the store has. Everything from an American flag pattern to a heart shape print. Seems odd to have a store dedicated solely to this but it is a nice store. All the while looking at all the glitz and glamor Dixie can't help but to be come overwhelmed by a concealed sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Narashima Rose_**  
Chapter Three

This was Dixie's last day in Japan and there was still so much to see. Dixie didn't want to leave yet, Reiko could tell. The two had so much fun spending time with each other that Reiko thought of a plan. She first talked it out with her father first before she sprung the idea out on Dixie. "Your what?" exclaimed Dixie. "Well if you don't mind I thought I got back with you to America," smiled Reiko.

A strange combination of joy and pity had hit Dixie but that's not all she thought of. "What about your sister? Are you sure she'll be happy about this," asked Dixie saying it in a way that implies she doesn't want Reiko to come. "I'm sure she'll get over it. This way I can kill two birds with one stone. I can visit you and see Noble all in the same trip," Reiko smiled. "Unless that bothers you?"

"No not at all as long as you really want to go," said Dixie nonchalantly. "Okay I'll go and pack. I was suppose to meet up with Makoto this week but I should be back before then," Reiko smiled zipping away to pack her belongings. Dixie sat in the living room by herself being surrounded by all those family pictures again. Dixie's contrive was untimely since nothing had happened yet.

Just being in that room was enough to speed up the unwelcome emotion. The death in the family that occurred years ago didn't reach the Hinomoto's until recent time. How can anyone properly grieve under the circumstance? Life goes on but time can't heal all wounds. The inflicted pain of not having their beloved Kamikaze Rose will only die when the Hinomoto's cease to exist.

Dixie's foreknowledge of the new heartbreak for this family was enough for her to collapse. The guilt immeasurable, the pain unfathomable but it must be done. An eye for eye is not equivalence in this case but the trade has to be made. Reiko came back into the room to notice the ill look on Dixie's face. "Are you alright Dixie," Reiko asked. Dixie snapped out of it, "Oh I'm fine, everything's okay."

-X-

Reiko now recalls what the flight is like. It's quite exhausting flying from Japan to America. There's so much Reiko wants to do. It's probably best to visit Fujiko on her last day here so she doesn't have a fit. She's such the bossy older sister. Reiko thinks she should have called Makoto before she left. She might have too much fun with Dixie and stay longer than she wanted.

It's a nice a little drive from the airport to Dixie' Father's Ranch. It was so nice of him to come and pick them up. All the way to the Ranch Dixie's been rather quiet. Normally Dixie would be bragging all about her hometown but it's been nothing but silence. They did arrive in the evening so Dixie might be tired from the trip, Reiko sure is.

Mr. Clemets pulls up to Dixie's house on her father's ranch and let's the girls off. His house is located a little further up. "See you girls later," said Mr. Clemets as he drives away. The girls wave and pull their bags into the house. Dixie finally breaks her silence. "Hey Reiko um why don't you go wait down stairs while I put our things away. I have something I want to show you," said Dixie cheerily.

Reiko does as instructed. She's just happy to hear Dixie speak. Reiko walks down into the basement area and look around. There are lots of things scattered about her. "This must be where Dixie keeps her knick knacks," Reiko said aloud. She takes the time to look at each and every one of them. While Reiko is looking around she notices she's been down her by herself for an inordinate amount of time.

"Where's Dixie gone," Reiko asks herself. "Over here." Reiko turns around and is immediately frighten. Dixie is dressed as Sergeant Clemets is holding her at gunpoint. Dixie never had a more serious look on her face. Reiko didn't move an inch nor spoke she was too terrified to. The situation might escalate if she did. Whatever it is Sgt. Clemets had planned Reiko was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Narashima Rose_**  
Chapter Four

Reiko was staring at a loaded gun with her heart beating its fastest. Sgt. Clemets had resurfaced and this time she means business. Reiko couldn't think of nothing else but how full a life she's lead. Sgt. Clemets knew that Reiko would cooperate with her plans and put down her gun. Reiko didn't know what to say all this time she thought Dixie was her friend and now she wishes to do harm to her.

Sgt. Clemets herself was trying to hold back her own tears. "You have to come with me. I already let her know we're coming," said Sgt. Clemets somberly. "W-what are…you…t-talking about?" Reiko stammered. Sgt. Clemets couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "I can't take it anymore. I have no choice but to turn you in to her."

"Where do you think you're taking me," Reiko asked. "You're going to Dr. Cutter," shouted Sgt. Clemets lashing at her defiant attitude. "Why? Why would you do this to me? Why would you pretend to be my friend?" Reiko cried. "I wasn't pretending, she just put me in a position to which I have to comply. And if you were me you do the same thing." pleaded Sgt. Clemets.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Reiko shouted. Sgt. Clemets lifted up her gun again. "Whether you believe it or not you're going to the doctor. I don't know what she plans on using you for but I can't let this nightmare continue," shouted Sgt. Clemets. Whatever nightmare she was referring to, Reiko would reluctantly find out.

-X-

Sgt. Clemets still holding Reiko handcuffed and at gunpoint brought her to an unknown building. Reiko was still in disbelief. This woman who calls herself a friend is selling her to the devil incarnate. Reiko refuses to believe that all the time spent with Dixie Clemets was an illusion. Is it really possible to fake a friendship that felt more like a sisterly bond? Reiko doesn't know what to believe.

And what's worse is that Reiko will be standing face to face with the woman who conceived this plan. Dr. Cutter was directly in front of them, standing over a dim light. The maniacal wench with her sultry brown eyes had them locked on Reiko. She was pleased, shocked and disgusted all at the same time. Pleased to see Reiko, shocked that Sgt. Clemets brought her and disgusted that Reiko's a brunette.

"Well Cowgirl since you did good on your half of the bargain I'll make good on mine." said Dr. Cutter. Sgt. Clemets wasn't pleased about it and held onto Reiko like she wasn't about to let her go. "Are you trying to keep my virile rose from me? Need I remind you I can still leave Showbiz in her beastly form." yelled Dr. Cutter flashing the light on the revealed cage behind her.

There in the cage was the savage Showbiz clad in a Leopard print wrestling gear. And oh was she ferocious looking! Her pupil elongated like a cat's eye, and her legs and arms covered in fur. Her teeth and nails appeared to be even sharper than glass. Showbiz also had a cheetah's tail and cat ears growing out her head. Reiko lachrymose at the sight of it. "More twisted science from you. Just what are you?"

"I'm your new owner. Isn't that right Sgt. Clemets." asked Dr. Cutter. "You can have her when you fix Aisha," shouted Sgt. Clemets. Dr. Cutter smiled and pulled out a needle, injecting it into Showbiz's leg. In a matter of seconds, Showbiz's feline features reseeded making her human again and unconscious. Dr. Cutter turn around with her arms folded. Sgt. Clemets did as expected and handed Reiko over.

Dr. Cutter unlocked the cage where Aisha lay unconscious and was leaving with Reiko. "It was a pleasure doing business with you," laughed the evil doctor. Sgt. Clemets understood the seriousness of what she had just done but she couldn't let her childhood friend live life as an animal. It hurt her just the same knowing she sold her friend for another.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Narashima Rose_**  
Chapter Five

Sgt. Clemets had brought Showbiz back to her home. The guilt from her wrongdoing remained and even having Showbiz back didn't alleviate the situation. The reality is that once again Reiko will be suffering at the hands of the wicked doctor. Never had Sgt. Clemets ever feel so low a person. Showbiz was resting on the couch and had awoken to notice the sobbing Sgt. Clemets.

Showbiz knows what has to be done. She got up and walked over to Sgt. Clemets and placed a strange medallion around her neck. Then she handed her a set of keys. "Aisha? What's all this for?" asked Sgt. Clemets. "You care about that samurai girl right? Then you have to go and save her. These are the keys to her other lab and you should probably hold on to that necklace to." replied Showbiz.

That was strangely compassionate of her. "I'm not sure if I can do that…she's not a samurai," exclaimed Sgt. Clemets. "Isn't that what you told me," asked Showbiz. Sgt. Clemets just remembered. "Oh yeah!" Showbiz sighed; it was the same ol Dixie she's always known. "Well good you can go and find her before Dr. Cutter does some weird crap to her." said Showbiz as she stood up.

"Wait you're not coming with me?" asked Sgt. Clemets. "There's someone I have to see it's kinda urge. I don't have a lot of time," said Showbiz. "What do you mean," asked Sgt. Clemets. "When you make deals with the devil you're bound to get burned in the process. She lied to you but don't mind that now. She won't leave soon so you should have time to get to Reiko," replied Showbiz.

"Aisha wait what are you trying to say; are you alright," Sgt. Clemets asked with the utmost concern. "I'm fine for the moment but trust me everything will be okay." Showbiz reassured her. Sgt. Clemets had to let her go and trust in her Judgment. Once Showbiz is set on something there's no telling her other wise. The same ol' Aisha she's always known.

-X-

Fujiko Hinomoto had not heard from her family in quite a while. She was beginning to wonder if it worried them. She hasn't spoken to Reiko since she told her to go back home, something Reiko unwillingly did. It was for her own safety, Fujiko told herself. Reiko may not have agreed with her decision but she knows Fujiko loves her.

There was a knock to her door and Fujiko was hesitant to answer. She wasn't expecting anyone, there was no one to expect. Alas she goes to the door and looks through the peephole. Curious to know if her eyes are deceiving her she opens the door and Showbiz immediately falls right in to her apartment. Bewildered and surprised Fujiko pulls the rest of her in the apartment and closes the door.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance," said Fujiko. "Ha ha very funny," says Showbiz sarcastically. "Mind telling me why you decided to drop in," asks Fujiko. "The witch has your sister," Showbiz said bluntly. "That's not funny," replied Fujiko. "Look you I didn't come here to make jokes I'm serious. Dr. Cutter has your sister again," Showbiz claimed.

"You come here dressed as if you're under her spell and expect me to believe that," asked Fujiko. "It does sound a little far fetched and that's not the half of it. That serum she tested on you she perfected on me. I don't know how you managed not to fully transform but it would be sure nice if could help me out," stated Showbiz. "Oh so you came to find a cure? Sorry but know as much as you do," said Fujiko callously.

"Look I know where her lab is and she does have Reiko. Unless you like having cybernetic family members," said Showbiz. That lit a fuse. "Well if you know where her lab is I'll investigate. As for your problem I can only think of one person who may be able to help. If you can make it there in one piece," taunted Fujiko. "It looks possible," Showbiz taunted back.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Narashima Rose**_  
Chapter Six

Aigle is lounging around in Makoto's bedroom reading various magazines. She came for a surprised visit and then learned news of Makoto and Reiko going to a concert. It wasn't that big of a deal Aigle was going to be in Japan for a week. Aigle can steal her best friend back for the rest of the time. Though she was a bit jealous. Makoto had came back in her room less cheery than usual.

"Something wrong Makoto?" asked Aigle.

"Yeah Reiko's in America visiting her friend and hasn't returned yet. I wished she would have told me." Makoto said.

"Some friend she is. Aigle would have told you." said Aigle trying to score some friendship points.

"Well its fine I guess now me and you can go to the concert," Makoto smiled.

"Yay that puts Aigle up 30 points! Aigle 70 and Reiko 5!" Aigle cheered.

Makoto was confused, "There's a point system?"

Aigle nodded. "Of course. Aigle keeps track of who Makoto likes more and Aigle is winning by landslide," Aigle smiled.

"Aigle! I treat all my friends the same. No one matters more than the other," Makoto blushed.

"If Makoto had to chose between Reiko and Aigle, Aigle would win hands down," Aigle said with confidence. Makoto was too afraid to disagree.

-X-

Dr. Cutter had held Reiko hostage and strapped down to a table. She's even changed her appearance. Reiko was now her blonde blue eyed counterpart Rowdy Reiko and even got into character. "You're a sick demented wench you know that," Rowdy Reiko yelled. Dr. Cutter was in awe of her, Rowdy Reiko was now the perfect specimen. Rowdy Reiko had given off an angelic vibe.

"Such blonde hair, those beautiful eyes, my perfect little Kamikaze Rose," said Dr. Cutter dreamily. It freaked Rowdy out. "Just what the hell is wrong with you," Rowdy asked. "Why nothing at all. With all the Kamikaze Rose merchandise I've own nothing can compare to her own flesh and blood," replied the delusional Doctor Cutter. She thinks I'm a doll, Rowdy thought.

"If you liked her so much then why did you kill her," Rowdy demanded to know. Dr. Cutter had to laugh at the idea. "You think I killed Kamikaze Rose? Please as marvelous as I am not even I could amass such a feat. Of course when she was laying helpless and dying in the hospital room I suppose I might have tried to ease her pain," said Dr. Cutter without the slightest bit of remorse.

"But you still used her remains to create that monstrosity," Rowdy's old feelings for her mother resurface and she shed tears for her beloved mother. "I hate you. You are a cold hearted malicious wench." Dr. Cutter was almost heartbroken. "Aw Rowdy you're talking back to me. Tis a shame but if you want that hunk of junk back you can have her. I'm already about to get what I want," smiled Dr. Cutter.

Dr. Cutter grabbed a sword and turned around to block the sword of another. "Noble Rose! You've found me," smiled Dr. Cutter. Noble Rose pulled back from her and cut Rowdy Reiko loose from the table. "Reiko get out of here now," Noble Rose said charging at Dr. Cutter once more. Rowdy Reiko was annoyed by her superiority complex but did as told.

Rowdy Reiko ran out of the edifice listening to the sounds of their swords clashing. She wanted to go back and help Noble Rose but that was out of the question. Had she listen to her in the first place and not return to America this wouldn't be happening. Rowdy Reiko was outside the building but with her sister on her mind she couldn't focus.

Soon there was no sound at all. The sword fighting had stopped. Now Rowdy Reiko was really worried. Who won the duel and what's the outcome? _Did someone just die?_ This guessing game was too much to bear. Rowdy Reiko was going back, but before she could move someone had snatched her up! And was fleeted away on a motorcycle.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Narashima Rose_**  
Chapter Seven

"Is she alright teacher?" asks Becky. "Yes she's fine Becky," replied Mistress. Mistress and Becky were sitting next the bed were Showbiz rested. She had arrived earlier that morning from the airport and has been here with Mistress ever since. Becky was curious to know why her favorite teacher wasn't already at school and came by to her house.

Showbiz had begun to take on a feline appearance again, with her fur growing in. This puzzled Mistress. As a History teacher she's studied a lot about mythical creatures and Showbiz appears to bea victim of ailuranthrope, a werecat. Much like lycanism and vampirism mythical creatures such as Showbiz are affected by a viral disease.

"So where is Dr. Cutter headed now?" asked Mistress.

"She should be on her way to her Main Lab in England where she did this to Me." replied Showbiz.

"Do you know the exact location?" asked Mistress. Showbiz nodded. The whole situation intrigued Becky who believes she formulated a solution. "Teacher can I use the computer. I know exactly what to do," said Becky.

"Go ahead," sighed Mistress.

-X-

Dr. Cutter pranced around her main laboratory as jolly as a kid at Christmas time. Two days ago she captured her third favorite Hinomoto who know lays on an operating table. "Oh it feels so good to be home! Wouldn't you agree Fujiko?" asked Dr. Cutter. Fujiko didn't respond she might say something out of character, particularly something really vulgar.

"Aw your still behaving like Noble Rose. Don't worry now that my serum works I'll have you purring like a kitten in no time." smiled Dr. Cutter.

"And you seriously believe there's nothing wrong with you? Don't you listen to yourself speak? Your clearly insane." said Fujiko absolutely repulsed. Dr. Cutter didn't appreciate the criticism but it won't stop her joy.

"You know if I wanted to I could have killed you," said Dr. Cutter.

"Please do I rather not hear you rhapsodize about your experiments? Being entertained by a psychopath has got to be WRONG," replied Noble Rose.

"Smart Aleck aren't you? Well no killing you would make my poor Rowdy Reiko cry but then again she's so much cuter when she's upset." teased Dr. Cutter.

"I'd kick you right in the jaw if I could," said Noble Rose angrily.

"Good good my dear built up that ferociousness. When you're Evil Rose again it will make you a much better fighter," smiled Dr. Cutter.

"So now lions are your new experiments? Your plans didn't work the first time why try them again this time," asked Noble Rose.

"Well my dear as you can see, Lady X was a piece of crap. Kamikaze Rose was much stronger when she was alive." said Dr. Cutter.

"And that's where Reiko and I come in right," asked Noble Rose.

"No Rowdy Reiko is too precious for that. You and everyone else make perfect pets. It's so much easier commanding animals than humans. So why not make you animals," Dr. Cutter responded.

"And what do you plan on doing with my sister," yelled Noble Rose.

"Good heavens girl no need to yell. Rowdy is so delicate. I can't use those harsh methods I used on you on her. She'll obey me because she'll have no choice. Of course if she gets out of control I guess I might have to resort to having her stuffed like a doll. My miniature Kamikaze Rose life like doll," said Dr. Cutter dreamily.

Noble Rose had a whirlwind of emotions go through her. _This woman is absolutely mad_, she thought. _Not only does she want to lead an army of soldiers but also she wants them to be half lion! And now she thinks Reiko is her own personal Kamikaze Rose figurine? Dr. Cutter wins the award for most creepiest obsessed fan alive, if such a thing were in existence. Hopefully Rowdy Reiko is safe with Sgt. Clemets_, Noble prayed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Narashima Rose_**  
Chapter Eight

Rowdy Reiko and Sgt. Clemets were alone in a desolate area. Rowdy Reiko had not forgotten what Sgt. Clemets had done; there was no changing that. Under those same set of circumstances Rowdy would have exchanged Dixie for Fujiko if she had too. In spite of that the feelings of distrust still existed between them. Sgt. Clemets said she would help Rowdy find Noble Rose but it didn't things.

For starters neither knew where Dr. Cutter had disappeared to. The woman was virtually untraceable. Sgt. Clemets was beginning to wonder how Showbiz faired. She kept to herself and avoided talking with Rowdy Reiko who at that point was losing her mind. Rowdy paced back and forth angry at all that's happened to her. She wanted to hit Dixie but senseless violence wouldn't solve anything.

The deal was dirty and wrong but Rowdy needed to let it go. If anything her mother taught her was to live and let live, learning to let things go. Just like that argument we had, Rowdy thought. It was something frivolous but to a young child wanting to watch her favorite TV programs means a great deal. And because Fujiko was bigger and older she easily took charge of the TV.

Little Reiko was heartbroken that she missed her show. She said she'd never speak to Fujiko again. Kamikaze Rose though the mini feud between them was adorable. She just laughed it off and told Little Reiko she couldn't stay upset with Fujiko forever. Life goes on and you have to learn to forgive and forget, let bygones be bygones. And that put an end to the mini feud.

It's easy for Rowdy Reiko to remember such an old memory. All of her memories of her mother are early childhood memories, such that each one is precious even the not so good ones like being punished. It hurts so much to know that woman was no longer in existence. And what's worse is that she wasn't even properly laid to rest.

"I still can't believe your gone," Rowdy cried to herself. Just as Sgt. Clemets thought. The reason she never brought up Kamikaze Rose is because she figured Reiko would still be grieving over her. It's still too soon. "Reiko are you alright," Sgt. Clemets asked.

"I don't want your sympathy. You don't care nor do you understand how I feel," Rowdy snapped.

"If being angry at me will help then fine," said Sgt. Clemets.

"I'm not angry at you. It's just…mom…I can't think about her it's too sad. And all I have of her are my memories" Rowdy cried. Sgt. Clemets felt bad for her and tried her best offer some comfort.

"Reiko you don't have to hold onto the pain to hold onto the memory. It's not an easy thing for any of us but we have to try," said Sgt. Clemets as sincere and compassionate as she could be.

In times of grief no one ever wants to hear ideologies but this one was actually comforting. Rowdy Reiko sat next to Sgt. Clemets a leaned on her shoulder. "I'd probably feel better if I found her remains and have a proper funeral." said Rowdy softly. "Most likely Dr. Cutter would have it at her lab. Now all we have to do is track her down somehow." replied Sgt. Clemets.

Rowdy Reiko had saw light flicking on and off a building. The object reflecting the light must be swaying back and forth. Looking up at Sgt. Clemets the light is reflecting off the odd medallion around her neck. "Sarge where did you get that necklace," Rowdy Reiko asked. "Aisha gave it to me," replied Sgt. Clemets as she took it off and handed it to Rowdy.

Upon examining the necklace in the light a hidden map shown threw the glass. "Sarge what is this a map of?" asked Rowdy. Sgt. Clemets took a look.

"It looks like something I seen in my travel guides," she replied. Sgt. Clemets just realized what it was. Aisha had given her two specific things a set a keys to her second lab and this medallion. It has to be the map to Dr. Cutter's real laboratory.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Narashima Rose_**  
Chapter Nine

Mistress makes sure to grab her house keys sitting on the end table by the door. Just underneath the table was an old bag with two long needles sticking out of it. _Better grab that too!_ Always one to worry, she tries to think of something else she may be forgetting.

"Um teacher?" calls Becky.

_That's right I forgot to put that girl on a leash_, Mistress sighed."What is it Becky?" she asked turning around unprepared for the impeding shock.

"Um I always thought Showbiz's Cat ears were fake but these feel really real," says Becky fondling Showbiz's newly grown leopard cat ears. Becky then noticed the whiskers on Showbiz's face.

"OH my gosh! Now she looks like a kitty cat," Becky squealed.

Showbiz with her feet flat on the ground, tail swung to the side, and paws in front of her, assuming a cat position. Becky couldn't resist but to give her a hug. "I should get you a collar . . . and you're PURRING! Too cute." Mistress sighed tiredly as she put her hand on her head. _Only you Becky._

"So it seems the Doctor temporarily reversed your transformation, how lovely. I don't even know what we'll do when get to her laboratory."

"Don't worry Teacher Makoto and Aigle will help us." Becky beamed with delight.

"Makoto and Aigle? When did this happen?"

"I emailed Makoto and told her what happened. I just know she'll come through!"

-X-

"Makoto! Aigle not want to be Killer Khan," Aigle whined. Dressed in her alter ego she scours the forest area with Makoto dressed as her alter ego as well.

"Aigle we have to do this we have to save Reiko," Makoto argued.

"But with Reiko gone Aigle gets more friendship points," Aigle whined.

"Yes . . . Aigle! Reiko's life means more than points. Besides if she stays gone who will you compete with?" Makoto asked.

"No competition is good for Aigle," Aigle smiled.

"Aigle! Er . . . Killer Khan you can't monopolize me!" Makoto exclaimed trying her best to impersonate the Black Belt Demon but it failed miserably.

The sudden chill in the air, and rustling of the leaves made it clear they were near their target as they both fell silent. Makoto muscled up every bit of courage she had just to try again at imitating the Black Belt Demon.

"I-I know you're . . . here . . . kunoichi . . . show yourself!" she belts out but no response.

"Aigle . . . er Killer Khan does not think she believes you," Aigle remarked. Before Makoto could get out her reply, a small hint of laughter trickled by their ears.

The leaves are swept of the ground and a milky white figure appeared before them. "You two again," she spoke. "What's the meaning of this? Surely it's not that time of year to be playing dress up?"

"Aigle knew Yasha wouldn't believe us," Aigle sighed.

"Well not with you acting like that!" Makoto added but gave up putting on the false charade. "Look we really need your help."

"A psychiatrist would help you better," Yasha replied.

"Does Yasha really think so?" Aigle inquired.

"What if we told we knew where Dr. Cutter's main laboratory was? Please Reiko could really use your help," Makoto pleaded.

"I am under no obligation to help the Hinomoto child but if you know where the fraud is then lead the way," Yasha replied.

"But what about that psychiatrist?" asked Aigle still interested.

"Aigle not now!" Makoto whined.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** Whew only two more chapters after this folks, it's coming to an end! About this chapter I was um having some writers block and needed humor to aid me so um don't worry about that. BTW that's an actual book title I just don't remeber the author. Huh? What? Read on. LOL.

* * *

**_Narashima Rose_**  
Chapter Ten

An old Victorian Manor with purple paneling and white boarders stood in front of Original Sin. "How original," sighed Sgt. Clemets. "Look Sarge. It doesn't matter. We just have to go in there and rescue Fujiko," says Rowdy Reiko walking through the gates. Sgt. Clemets caught up to her and placed her hand on Rowdy's shoulder. "Reiko. I've seen just about every horror movie out there. Are you telling me we have to be dopes and just walk right in there into a trap. . .and die?"

Rowdy Reiko looked back at her zany companion in disbelief but followed up with an ironic rant of her own. "WELL Sarge. I've seen a lot of horror films too and quite frankly. . .we DON'T have much of choice," Rowdy mouth laden with sarcasm. Sgt. Clemet sneer with a bit of giggle. "Alright then YOU first." Sgt. Clemets pushed Rowdy forward towards the door to the Manor. A quick glance at the manor was all Rowdy needed. In a silent whimper, Rowdy Reiko didn't hesitate to turn back around. "W-Why do I got to go first?"

"Wuss," Sgt. Clemets blurted out.

"I'm not a wuss! Hey come on you owe me one! Aren't you on my side?" Rowdy argued.

"Sorry but you can't guilt me into an early grave," Sgt. Clemets sneered turning her noise up and her face away. Rowdy Reiko was determined to rile her up.

"Come on! Booty before beauty you first." A Successful attempt.

"What the hell?" Sgt. Clemets uttered with vehemence. And Rowdy Reiko was not done yet.

"That's right Sarge I said it. You need to cover up that damn rump of yours or at LEAST wear regular pants," Rowdy protested.

"Says proud Mary letting it all hang out," replied Sgt. Clemets making not of Rowdy's attire being just as revealing.

"And I LIKE IT. I'll wear a bra when you put on some pants fatty," Rowdy taunted back.

"Just quit looking at it," Sgt. Clemets blushed with anger.

"I CAN'T its everywhere I turn! Write a book why don't ya? 'The Earth, My Butt and Other Big Round Things' by Sgt. Clemets. But I'm not buying a copy because I've had enough of it," Rowdy continued with her tease.

"Ugh you little brat," Sgt. Clemets bellowed shaking Rowdy Reiko back and forth. Rowdy found herself a little amusement in her anger and giggled the whole time. "I was just kidding - I'm sorry."

-X-

With their arms interlock and small quarrel over, Original Sin walked down the hallways of the Victorian manor. It was much bigger than it looked from the outside. Not only that the interior of the house wasn't a house at all. Much like the wicked nurse this place was a facade covering up Dr. Cutter's laboratory. Rowdy was scared. There was no sense in hiding it. Sgt. Clemets wasn't hiding it either. She eyeballed every corner of the room feelings as though a trap might set off soon.

"Damn doctor must love torturing us," Rowdy commented. Whether or not she set a trap was their biggest worry and it won't be appeased until something happens. Sgt. Clemets had carried her pistols with her and toted one in her hands. Seeing that gun in Sgt. Clemets hands again made Rowdy uncomfortable but it's the least of her worries. And perhaps it's not. An officer doesn't raise their gun unless they intend to use it. Sgt. Clemets, however, looked down at Rowdy Reiko through the corner of eyes, sporting a very serious expression. And after a deep exhale she toss the pistol behind her. Rowdy was concerned and needed to interrogate. "Sarge are you okay..."

Within a flash Sgt. Clemets was on her back and slid backwards towards her flunged gun, tackled down by a vicious Evil Rose. "Fujiko - " Rowdy called before being forcefully restrained from behind.

"There you are little one. How nice of you to visit me," scowled a familiar malicious voice.

"Dr. Cutter!" Rowdy Reiko exclaimed fighting back.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Dr. Cutter pulled out a pistol of her own and held it to Rowdy's head.

"That's enough out of you. Come we have some unfinished business to attend to," Dr. Cutter replied strengthen her grip on Rowdy, pulling her away from the scene.

"Reiko!" Sgt. Clemets called but she was in a battle of her own Evil Rose. Both tightly gripping each other by the necks. This mindless fierce beast is looking to ripe her apart. The only problem is how close Sgt. Clemets is to her gun...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Narashima Rose**_  
Chapter Eleven

"Damn...you. You don't know how close to death you really are," said Sgt. Clemets with her hands tightly locked on Evil Rose's neck. Evil Rose didn't at all flinch at the words slung at her. She just applied more pressure to Sgt. Clemet's neck, trying to pop it off.

Sgt. Clemets was in a tight spot just like before. The pistol was inches away from her face and Sgt. Clemets kept watching it with an intense glare before she looked back into the eyes of the scowling Evil Rose. Sgt. Clemets gives her a frown of her own as he removes her right hand from Evil Rose's neck and stretches it towards the gun just within her grasp.

Suddenly Sgt. Clemets feels the weight of her opponent seamlessly lifted from her with the brushing of fur dashing across her cheek. Sgt. Clemets' eyes popped as she sat up with her hat falling off her head. She used her right arm for support and reached for her gun with her left hand, now putting herself in view of the carnage.

Evil Rose was rolling on the floor engaged in a tussle with a familiar figure. Sgt. Clemets quivered as she grasped her gun tearing up as she pointed at the on-going scrap. "Ai. . . Aisha. . ."

With full grown feline features, Showbiz jumped off of Evil Rose and landed on all fours. She flaunted her fangs at Evil Rose who responded in the same way, they were going to rip each other in half. Sgt. Clemets in moderation closed her eyes and reopened them to see the two werecats standing on opposing sides in front of her.

She griped the pistol with both her hands and took a deep breath. Before her finger could even reach the trigger she felt the gun fly out of her hands onto the ground behind her with in a flash. Along with the clacking of the gun falling to the ground, the sound of an instrument of torture tearing into the air was heard as well. When Sgt. Clemets saw her gun she saw the long whip that tore it away from her and it's user as well. "You're that teacher," said Sgt. Clemets.

"Sorry but we didn't come this far just for you to do that," replied Mistress. Becky was standing right next to her and gasped as she pulled on Mistress' arm. "Teacher look!"

Showbiz and Evil Rose began pacing in a circle and Becky bit her nails as she looked on. Mistress swallowed hard as she placed her hand on her hip brushing pass her shoulder bag. Her eyes widen as she looked down at it. "There is one thing... we can do," Mistress said.

-X-

"My miniature Kamikaze Rose doll back in my hands," said Dr. Cutter twisting Rowdy Reiko's arm tighter as she dragged her into a desolate room, the pistol still aimed at Rowdy's head. Rowdy Reiko fidgeted a bit but kept her eye on that pistol. "If you like me so much why are you trying to kill me?"

Dr. Cutter snickered as she looked down upon Rowdy's fear ridden face. "Don't think I forgot about what you did little one. My plan was a masterpiece and then you showed up and changed everything. Lady X was the ultimate general and you and those other imps reduced her to non-commissioned officer."

"Your fault for messing with my mother's name!"

"Ah yes Kamikaze Rose. Oh what was that you used to say? Your mother is watching over you from 'up there'? Well let me tell you the truth." Dr. Cutter strengthen her hold on Rowdy as she watched her squirm. "The cyborg Substance is all that is left of your mother and I've already sent her to hell!"

Dr. Cutter laughed aloud with the more Rowdy Reiko struggled for freedom. "So she's watching you huh? From hell? Well then Kamikaze Rose, do your worst! Your baby's going to be right next to you soon!"

Rowdy Reiko saw her finger near the trigger! "No! Stop!"

Amidst her cry come a rolling noise and a distant crash. Rowdy soon found her self falling to the floor with Dr. Cutter letting go of her. Rowdy fell on her face and looked back to see Dr. Cutter knocked against the wall with a run away crate being the culprit. Rowdy scrapped the floor as headed for the exit.

Dr. Cutter pushed the crate away and aimed at Rowdy. "Don't think you're getting away!"

Rowdy stopped running and turned around hold up both of her hands.

"As if I'll spare your life!" Dr. Cutter fired her bullet and Rowdy Reiko closed her eyes. The smashing of glass and pounding of a metal surface caught both of their attention. Rowdy looked at Dr. Cutter who gave her the same look of disbelief. Looking down in front of her Rowdy saw the bullet had hit a falling lamp shade and bounced of its surface.

Rowdy then took a quick look around the room. The crate that had hit Dr. Cutter was propelled into motion by dress maker's dummy with recognizable body figure. "Mom . . . ?"

"I don't think so!" Dr. Cutter lifted up her gun yet again prepared to fire. She jammed down on the trigger hard but it was stuck. "Damn it." Much to her dismay the gun was no longer usable. She tossed it aside and stood up on her own two feet. "If I have to strangle you to death I will."

Before Dr. Cutter took one step forward she felt something sharp dash across her boots exposing the flesh underneath. She found the cause was a smoking shiruken sticking out of the wall beside her.

"Reiko!" chimed a voice from behind Rowdy Reiko. Dr. Cutter and Rowdy Reiko faced the direction of the familiar sounding voice but both was met with different results. Rowdy Reiko saw the Black Belt Demon and Killer Khan running towards her. Dr. Cutter had to repel an attack from the sword of Judgment. "Damn government dog!"

"I don't work for anyone," Judgment replied. "I made it my own mission to take you down."

Rowdy Reiko felt the sudden pull of her jacket sleeve by the Black Belt Demon. "Come on," she said. "We need to get out of here!"

"Yes come on let's go!" Killer Khan said. Rowdy nodded and followed to the two girls out leaving Judgment and Dr. Cutter alone.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Narashima Rose**_  
Final Chapter

Rowdy Reiko, Killer Khan and The Black Belt Demon all ran into the vicinity where Sgt. Clemets stood with Becky. Rowdy sighed as her lips curled into a smile and she ran to Sgt. Clemets' side. "Sarge are you're all right!" Rowdy said. Sgt. Clemets looked down upon her briefly and then advert her attention elsewhere not looking too pleased. "Sarge?"

Sgt. Clemets sighed as she shook her head. "You know I always thought of Aisha as being a bit catty but this takes the cake," she said. Becky stood right next to her with her hands clasped standing on her tip toes, her nose twitching about.

"Aw! They are so cute! I wish I had my camera," Becky said.Rowdy gazed at Becky with her brows flexed in severity before she glanced over at what Becky was seeing. Rowdy too had now had a look of joy strike her face.

Evil Rose and Showbiz both played with their own balls of colorful yarn. Showbiz had herself wrapped in string tying up her legs and paws. Evil Rose on the other hand just rolled around in it. Rowdy Reiko turned back to Sgt. Clemets with the dumbfounded duo of Killer Khan and the Black Belt Demon walking up and admiring the show out for display.

Sgt. Clemets still looked sternly at the show at hand. Rowdy Reiko was blank for a moment but an evil smirk soon filled its place. "Aw Buns you're okay after all," she said accompanied by a tight embrace to Sgt. Clemets.

"Yea I'm o -Buns? You just won't let it go will you?" Sgt. Clemets said noticing the giggle Rowdy Reiko tried to hide.

"Ahem," said Mistress who came out of a stairwell and grabbed everyone's (except the werecats) attention. "The doctor left some notes behind. Perhaps there is some hope for these two after all."

"Oh Teacher that's great! Let's get cracking!" Becky said.

Mistress sighed,"Yes, yes my dear just bring them upstairs."

-X-

Evil Rose and Showbiz lay on two opposite tables attached to a device already in motion. Everyone else waited with patience for the results. Rowdy Reiko held Evil Rose's hand as the machine did its work and Sgt. Clemets relaxed on her clinched knuckles on the table watching Showbiz. It was quiet in the room for some time before Becky spoke. "So Makoto how was the concert?"

Rowdy Reiko turned away from Evil Rose to address Makoto. "Oh Makoto I'm sorry about the concert thing."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't go alone," The Black Belt Demon smiled.

"Yup! Aigle went with Makoto which gives Aigle Thirty more points," said Killer Khan. She held out her fingers counted each one of them before she exploded with happiness. "Yay! That gives Aigle a score of one hundred and Reiko negative twenty-five friendship points!"

"What? Negative twenty-five? Friendship points?" Rowdy asked.

Killer Khan grabbed the Black Belt Demon. "That's right. Aigle is Makoto's number 1 friend. I even have more points than Becky and she has six!"

"Six!" Becky cried leaning on Mistress for support. Mistress shook her head and lightly patted Becky on the shoulder. "Becky you will be all right."

The Black Belt Demon blushed as she displayed a nervous smile. Rowdy Reiko was about to return the gesture but something else caught her eye and wasn't too pleasant. The Black Belt Demon and Killer Khan turned around to have their faces filled with horror too. Everyone else looked up at metal gears grinding and heel clacking took over their ears.

Rowdy Reiko got up from her stool and walked passed Killer Khan and the Black Belt Demon starring up in disbelief. The pale skin, the blue eyes the blonde hair and giant metal X, it was Lady X Substance wearing the business attire she had on in their very first encounter with her.

Her eyes flashed red one time and in a sluggish fashion felt to her knees lifeless. Rowdy Reiko was misty eyed as her head follow the cyborg down to ground level. She then saw in her hands a black cap with Dr. Cutter's stigma on it.

"Judgment!" said the Black Belt Demon as she looked at Killer Khan imitating her exact movements covering her mouth with both hands.

Rowdy Reiko squatted down and examined Lady X. She shared every physical feature of Kamikaze Rose right down to the arch of her nose. Rowdy Reiko was looking at her mother more so what was left of her. Rowdy Reiko had her hands pressed against her face, resting her chin in her thumbs and index fingers against her nose. A tear ran down her face at every wink and then she felt the touch of a friend on her shoulder and looked up to see those baby blues.

"You . . . said . . . you wanted to bury her . . . right?" asked Sgt. Clemets. Rowdy Reiko nodded and turned back to look at Lady X Substance. Sgt. Clemets felt someone put their arms around her waist and rest their head on her should. In the corner of her eyes she could see that it was Showbiz was looking normal and a bit sad. Mistress and Becky came up next to Killer Khan and the Black Belt Demon who were standing behind Rowdy Reiko, and got a better view at Lady X Substance. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Rowdy Reiko moved her hands from her face and took a deep breath. "I'm not so sure anymore. Do you think it's right?"

The right hand of a red gloved patron was before her face. She followed it to the rest of her beloved sister who stood unmasked beside her. "She should be . . . buried back in Japan. We should take her back there . . . together."

"Together?"

Fujiko nodded. Rowdy took one last look at Lady X Substance and carefully removed the blue contacts from her eyes before taking her sister's hand. "Together."

**Author's Notes:** As you can see these last two chapters are different from the rest because I rewrote them out of principle. I take all critiques to my writing seriously and I wanted to show that. What should be noted is that Evil Rose and Showbiz are both changed into werecats. Narasimha(spelled this way) is a half-man/half lion(as well as a deity in Hindu) but because this story was inspired by that legend(the idea came to me while reading something on it) I left it's name that way, but made the necessary adjustments to the story. Anyway thank you for reading one of my first completed lengthy stories it means a lot. -Misty.


End file.
